Demons
by BruceDiana
Summary: Bruce tries to hide his inner demons from Diana, but for how long?


**A/N:**While I was listening to the radio, Imagine Dragon's "Demons" came up and as I listened to its lyrics, it made me thought of Bruce and so this fanfic was made. I only picked out few verses that I thought matched Bruce perfectly. Hope you enjoy. – B.D

* * *

**Demons**

**BruceDiana**

_I want to hide the truth_

_I want to shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

Linens stained with blood, medical instruments, and shards of glass filled Alfred's tray as he cleaned up the medical area of the cave. Bruce had come home all bloody and bruised from a fight with Killer Croc. Alfred had immediately tended to him after seeing Bruce sitting down in the Batmobile as it was guided on autopilot to the cave. His eyes widened in surprise at how badly Bruce had looked before he attended to him.

Immediately after Alfred had taken out the shards, stitched the wounds close, and patched up the scratches and bruises, Bruce had immediately proceeded to work despite Alfred's strict order that he take some rest first before he continued with his work. Bruce merely shut him out the moment he started to work in the Batcomputer.

Clothed only with the bottom half of his suit, Bruce mapped out the places were Killer Croc might be hiding after their encounter that night. He was softly tapping on the keyboard when he heard faint clicks coming from the cave's entrance. They were familiar to him. They could only come from one person and _she_ was here in the cave. Bruce groaned silently. He didn't need _her_ reprimanding him about his stubbornness and mortality. He needed to work and no distractions were wanted.

"What are you doing here, _Princess_?" Bruce's voice echoed throughout the silent cave as Diana stood behind him. She was only four strides away from him and yet he knew she was there. Diana lips curled into a smile at how amazing it was for Bruce to guess the presences around him without even bothering to look around. "You need rest," she said with a bit of worry in her voice. Bruce glanced at his shoulder, "Alfred sent you," he said in a statement rather than in a question. "No, I wanted to visit you, but Alfred said you were in bad shape. He told me about the bruises you had and the stitches as well. I pushed myself here to see for myself the stubbornness of the world's greatest detective," Diana said with her head cocked to one side and her arms crossed in front of her chest.

This time, Bruce swiveled his chair around revealing a bandage wrapped around his torso, bandages across his jaw, left cheek, and forehead. His right arm had a freshly stitched wound and purplish-blue bruises showed on his arms and left shoulder. He had a few scratches on his left pectoral. Diana almost felt the tears that gathered as she gazed upon Bruce's beaten body though he could still rise up. She walked towards him, but stopped a foot away from Bruce. He gazed at how beautiful she looked that moment. She was wearing a white button up shirt with matching black skinny jeans and stilettos. Hell, she always looked beautiful to him no matter if she were clothed or naked.

She raised her hand gently, wanting to touch the bruises, but Bruce immediately caught her hand. "Don't," Bruce said curtly as he closed his eyes, fighting his control.

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

"Bruce," she raised her free hand and touched his face softly. "Why?" She asked with her voice almost breaking into a sob. Bruce sighed deeply. He knew what she was asking about and he very well knew the answer, "Because I have to fight, Diana." He cupped the hand that rested on her cheeks and placed both hands back to her side. He walked to the side and watched the bottom of the cave that was swallowed in darkness.

Bruce felt her presence draw near him as he listened to the soft pats of her heels hit the granite floor of the cave. He heard Diana softly gasp behind him. He had received fresh new scars from his fight with Killer Croc that night, an addition to the scars he received from the previous battles he faced to save Gotham. Bruce felt himself stiffen the moment she stood behind him. He felt the tips of her fingers softly run through the new and old scars. He felt his heart jump at the wonderful sensation as she touched him.

Bruce slowly turned around and gazed at woman that stood before him. She watched him gaze at her with a stoic look on his face, not even softening when she touched the scratches on his left pectoral. She could feel the soft beats of his heart underneath her touch. She wondered if they were beating love for her.

The echoes of the shrieking bats slowly faded as the cave was filled with silence. Both stood gazing at one another without even saying a word to one another. Tension rose between them, specifically a sexual tension. It rose whenever they were both in each other's presence. Bruce calmed himself through calm breaths, keeping himself in check to make sure that his emotions remained concealed. Diana affixed her eyes at Bruce who remained unemotional. She knew he was trying to hide his feelings and she wanted them to be revealed. She wanted to make things clear between them.

At that moment, Bruce was silently battling his demons, the inner demons that kept on telling him that there was no room for love in his life. Those were the inner demons that fueled him in his battles, the ones that always kept Bruce in check with his emotions, the ones that made the Batman.

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

"Don't fight it, Bruce," Diana broke the silence as she cupped his cheek. "I love you, Bruce. Tell me that you love me too," She almost said in a whisper. Bruce sighed, eyes looking away from the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon, "You and I both know the reasons, Princess." Diana angrily gazed at him before she turned her back at him, arms wrapped around her body, protecting herself from the pain she knew was coming. Bruce took a step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. Diana turned around and angrily said, "Damn your reasons, Bruce." He stood surprised, but it did not show as he gazed at her. "You don't understand, Princess," He said before he sighed deeply, wincing at the slight twinge of pain underneath his rib.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me," Bruce started to reason out, "I don't want you to get too close. My life's filled with darkness and I don't want your light to be swallowed in it. You're a beautiful person, but I don't want you to stray in my world. It's chaotic, Princess." He held both of her hands and let her touch his face, "Gaze into my eyes, Princess, and you will see the inner demons that I hide." Diana gazed silently at his azure eyes. All she could see was the pain, sorrow, and loss that had shrouded Bruce all his life. She felt like she was gazing into the eyes of the eight-year old boy who witnessed the murder of his parents.

_Don't want to let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't want to hide the truth_

Slowly, she drew herself nearer until their lips were only a few inches apart, eyes never drifting apart. Her fingers ran through his soft black hair, softly playing with them as she curled them around her fingers. Bruce's inner demons screamed at him at the emotion that was about to show. His inner demons kept screaming at him to let go and to never reveal to her what he felt for her. His inner demons told him it would be dangerous for the both of them. It would be a danger to Bruce's mission, a distraction that would cause him to lose focus of his battle. It would be a danger to Diana because she would shun away the darkness that filled him throughout the years.

"I'm trying to protect you, Princess," Bruce spoke as his hands wrapped around her waist, temples touching and resting against each other, "I'm battling my inner demons now and I don't want you involved in it." Diana planted a soft but short kiss on his lips and smiled as she closed her eyes, "Let me fight with you, Bruce," she planted another soft short kiss, "You don't always have to be alone," another soft short kiss. "You're not the only fighting their inner demons," when she tried to plant another kiss, Bruce had fully captured her lips. He brought her closer to him, his hand moving to set underneath her jaw. Her hands had moved to wrap around her neck. Bruce's inner demons were soon forgotten as Bruce poured in everything that he felt for Diana as he tangled his lips with hers.

As he brushed his hand through her hair, her dazzling scent flared into his nostrils. A mix of Jasmine and Sandalwood, her familiar scent that his body had grown accustomed. His hand roamed underneath her shirt and she smirked at the feel of his callous fingers. His hand travelled upwards then lifted the cup of her bra and cupped her breast in her hand. Diana laughed after she parted her lips with his, "Not this time, Dark Knight." She gave a playful smile as she gazed at him, "You need to replenish your strength." Bruce smiled as he wrapped her in his embrace. She gazed at him, a beautiful smile gracing her red lips. Her light had shone through him yet again just as she would always do.

Diana was an epitome of light and hope. She showed her light to every person that needed it without exchange. She was always ready to bring hope to those that are broken. She brought joy to those that felt miserable. She showed strength to those who felt weak. She shined brightly to those that are wrapped in darkness. Diana was the exact opposite of who Bruce was.

Bruce gazed into her cerulean eyes and felt himself drown into her light. He would be forever wondering as to how such a beautiful woman would fall for a man like him. His inner demons began to sink in as they tried to come up with reasons as to why their relationship would never work out. He mentally shook them and for once, let himself indulge in Diana's light and love that was meant for him.

Although he could shake out the inner demons, eventually they would come back haunting him again, reminding him what his first and foremost reason of fighting was. There was no escape from his inner demons and he knew that himself, but he wanted to hope Diana's light could take him out of the darkness every once in a while. After he basked himself with her light, he'd go back running to the darkness to keep himself reminded that he was fighting to save Gotham and it meant shutting down his emotions again.

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I want to save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

"I've got work to do, Princess," Bruce replied before he placed a kiss on her temple. She placed both of her hands on his chest and pushed herself away from him, "Work can wait, Bruce. I want you to get some rest." Bruce sighed in defeat. "Just give an hour, Princess, and then I'll go to bed with you." Diana raised a brow, "Who said I'll be going to be with you?" Bruce smirked, "Would you laugh if I said my inner demons told me that?" Diana smiled, "Oh, really?" Bruce merely nodded. "Alright, I'll give you an hour, but I'll watch over you," she walked towards the Batcomputer and leaned against it with arms crossed on her chest, "You may overextend if I won't keep an eye on you." Bruce walked towards her and kissed her cheek, "Yes, Princess." He sat back down on his chair and started working. His face went back to its stoic expression. The smile he had worn beforehand had faded in an instant as if he had switched it off.

As Diana gazed at Bruce, she couldn't help but notice how his muscles flexed as he worked. He looked sexy with nothing but the bottom half of his suit. Hera, he looked even hotter with nothing at all. She felt her cheeks flush red at the memories of the previous nights they spent together. At most nights, Bruce was filled with anger, frustrated for failing someone. His anger reflected as he roughly kissed, held, and thrust whenever they made love as if his inner demons had fueled his energy.

Diana admitted that she loved getting rough with Bruce at times, the bruises she would get eventually healed after a few hours. Most nights, however, Bruce was gentle with her. His soft ministrations still lingered on her body. He knew he was her first and he made her cherish her first. She had always wanted Bruce to be her first. Hera, the fantasies she had of Bruce all came true whenever they made love. He did everything she had ever wanted him to do to her.

"You seem flushed, Princess. Is everything alright?" Bruce asked as he stood from his chair and brushed his thumb against her cheek. Diana smiled and nodded. "Well, my hour's up as I promised. Come to bed with me?" Bruce had asked, but Diana had not answered.

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

Instead she moved closer, hands moving to rest on his face, "Let me gaze at them again, Bruce." It was his turn to raise his brow, "Gaze at what?" She smiled at him, eyes shining brightly, "Your eyes. I know it's where your inner demons hide. I want to gaze at them again." Bruce kissed her temple once again and smiled, "You're the only one who can stare at them fearlessly, Princess." With that, Diana gazed at Bruce's azure eyes, his inner demons dancing in blue flames, putting his emotions in control, and fueling his vengeance. "That's why you love me," Diana replied without breaking eye contact with him. He brought her into another embrace and smiled, "Yes, it's why I love you."

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

**END**


End file.
